Sisters Separated by House :: A Hogwart's Story
by separate-sisters
Summary: The story of two girls making their way through Hogwart's, at first enemies, then close as blood. Plenty of friendship and romance later on. Original characters, the big three, Diggory, Krum,and Ginny... as well as the rather large supporting cast whom we
1. Chapter 1

Sisters Separated by House

Chapter 1: That Fateful Day

"What the hell is this?"

"Let's just deal with it together – we've got to get used to the idea."

"Fine. Let's just get through this bloody task."

"Ladies, I am thoroughly unamused by your latest round of antics. This is a classroom, not a zoo, so stop trying to make it into a menagerie," Professor McGonagall grabbed two young female students by the scruffs of their robes and dragged them out the classroom door and into the hall. Once there, she dropped the girls untidily onto their behinds. "I have tried to get through to the two of you, but you insist on carrying your house animosity into my lessons. I believe Professor Dumbledore is already expecting you in his office. I want you to march up there, hand in hand, and don't forget your candy store inventory."

"Yes, Professor," the taller of the two girls replied with false meekness, reaching for the black and green-robed girl's hand.

"And remember, Ms. Ianevski, any broken fingers will count _against_ Gryffindor in the House Cup," Professor McGonagall glared at the crimson and gold robed girl.

"Ah, bloody hell," the girl muttered.

"Watch your language, little miss."

The green-eyed girl began to snicker.

"Fifteen points," McGonagall began… the redhead began to snicker as her blonde rival stopped in her tracks.

"… Will be taken from both Gryffindor and Slytherin houses."

"Bloody hell!" the girls shrieked together, the turned to eye each other; blue eyes met green, "This is all your fault!"

"Mudblood!"

"Deatheater!"

A voice floated into the girls ears, "My office, now, ladies… and I do believe that I am in the mood for chocolates…"

As the girls trudged up the stairs to Professor Dumbledore's office, the blonde stopped abruptly and held the other girl up.

"Come on now, what's your get? The headmaster's waitin' on us, and I don't want any more detention than needful," the taller one complained.

"I'm no Deatheater."

"Sure, MacGarry, no more than I'm a real wizard, right?"

"Listen up you half-muggle mongrel, I come from one of the finest, oldest lines in wizardry. There are no Deatheaters in my family, and I'll surely not be the one to start a trend."

"I don't want to hear the cover story. We're here. Now what did he say he wanted?"

"Chocolate frog."

The door slid open, revealing the final stairs that would lead the pair to the Headmaster's office. MacGarry started to mount them, but was held back by Ianevski. MacGarry stopped and frowned down at her companion.

"What now? Are you afraid that Dumbledore's famous patience for half-wits, giant orphans, and mudbloods has finally run out?"

"No, but you should probably be afraid of his intolerance of prejudice against muggles and the muggle-born."

"Oh and why's that? He standing right behind me, is he? Or could it be that you got some of your Gryffindor muscle to protect you from one lone Slytherin?"

"I'd say, for both of you, time and luck have run out."

"I can't believe that you two are here in my office again. And from Professor McGonagall's class, no less. I hate to say it, but I have truly lost my patience with the two of you. You have so much potential, you're the top of your year in your Houses – if you would stop sniping at each other long enough to see yourselves, you'd see how ridiculous it makes you look," Professor Dumbledore spoke quietly at first, his voice rising slowly with every word as he watched the two girls.

"Yeah, well, next year, we'll be sure to be in separate classes, so you won't need to worry over us any more," the Gryffindor replied. The Slytherin nodded as well.

"No, ladies, I do not believe that will solve your problem. Besides, I think that time together is just what two little prima donnas like you two need, Brenna. I think that both Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses will benefit from your joint efforts, don't you think, Andrea?" Professor Dumbledore said.

Andrea turns to Brenna, "You had to open your mouth, didn't you, ya filthy mudblood!"

"Piss off, Deatheater!"

"Half-blood mongrel!"

Professor Dumbledore slammed his hands down on his huge wooden desk, "ENOUGH! The two of you WILL get along, so help all of us. Because you have refused to work things out on your own, I have a special assignment for you to complete together."

"What? Professor, with all due respect –"

"Brenna, stop. You have shown little respect for the staff and your own House in continuing this feud with Andrea. Few first years have ever managed to lose as many points for their Houses as the two of you have in the first two months of term! So listen carefully, you two, as this assignment could possibly decide if you be allowed to return to Hogwart's for your second year. You will spend Saturday and Sunday getting to know one another, helping each other with your homework, and finding out your strengths and weaknesses. Not only will you be together, you will begin keeping a joint diary – that I may peruse, if I see fit, so you had best make things work. You will not associate with your Houses on those two days, you will have minimal contact with students from either of the other two Houses, and as for sleeping arrangements, Professor McGonagall has kindly offered to let the two of you sleep in the entry room to her quarters," Professor Dumbledore's eyes bored into the girls.

"Is that all? Can we go now?" Andrea was tired of the lecture, and it showed.

"Almost, my dears. You will continue this diary at my direction until the end of term. Get used to one another, because you will be helping each other in each of your classes, strength or weakness," Dumbledore finally sat down.

Brenna stood up, "Oh, like that'll do anything. We'll get through this and have done with each other before you know it."

Andrea looked at Brenna, "Are you so sure? This sounds like a pain to me."

"Have off. Let's go get what we need so we can finish this fool's errand."

"Ladies that will be unnecessary. Your things have been moved to Professor McGonagall's rooms already, and your evening meal awaits you there," Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Have fun, you two."

Brenna and Andrea looked at each other, turned to the door, and left to go to their temporary lodgings in the teacher's wing.

Diary Entry 1: Andrea (Friday)

Friday night. Not much doing… I'm writing here simply because I've no idea if or when this will be checked.

And I surely want my entries to be apparent. Not like _she'll_ keep up with her entries. I'm surprised she can even write.

Let me lay this out straight: this is an assignment, so I'll do it. Maybe even learn enough about the mudblood to use it against her in the end. Just kidding… maybe. Let's see if she pisses me off.

I am a Slytherin, I shouldn't have to get along with a Gryffindor, and a mudblood at that. I do, however, have to stay at Hogwart's, because Beaubatons would drive me nuts, so this assignment is it for me.

I have what I need, I just have to get through this weekend without trying to kill Ianevski… or make it look like an accident.

Oh, she wants the diary now. Best leave enough space on the page for her scratching.

Diary Entry 1: Brenna (Friday)

Finally. Got the damn book from her. You'd think she was writing a bestseller, you would, if you'd seen with the thing.

Haah! Like she'd ever get close enough to harm me, let alone kill me. And learn things to use against me? Please… as if I'd put anything remotely resembling incriminating in this book.

I'm tired, it's been a long day, and I'd rather be asleep when the Professor returns from dinner. Good night.

Saturday dawned early… the two girls did not. Unfortunately for them, Professor MacGonagall did.

"Get your rear ends out of bed and down to breakfast. I'm not your mother, you know. Get your robes and go down to the Great Hall. When you get there, you'll find by the teachers' table a small table, just for two… no candles, though, as we can't be assured that you wouldn't try anything with them. Also, take your school things with you. When everyone else is finished, you will remain at your special table and work together all day. You will take your lunch in the Great Hall, but you will return to these quarters and take your supper here, alone together," Professor MacGonagal pointed to the door, "Now, shoo!"

Brenna and Andrea rolled off the twin couches and looked at each other. Brenna stood first.

"Shall we go, then? Wouldn't want anyone to take our seats," Brenna stretched as she said this, and looked at Andrea.

"Yes, let's," Andrea stood also, grabbing her robes and school bag, "Don't forget your potions book."

"Well, yeah, and don't you forget your charms homework. I'm getting a little sick of your objects getting stuck in my hair… I know that you aren't doing it on purpose… cause you can't!" with that, Brenna ran out of the room.

Andrea chased after her, "I wouldn't drink my pumpkin juice if I were you!"

Professor MacGonagal slammed the door to her quarters shut, muttering to herself, "This is why I never had children. Am I too young to retire?"

All eyes were on the two girls as they entered the Great Hall holding hands.

"You filthy mudblood! How dare you touch an heir of Slytherin!"

"Aah, the snake child needs the courage of the Griffin! Can't ya stand on yer own, ya cursed Deatheater!"

"Ah, lovely, just fine. Freakin' mental, if ya ask me. And we're not even supposed to tell them what exactly we're doin' here. It'd be nice if the staff would step in and stop the lot of'em," Brenna muttered to Andrea, gripping her hand even harder.

"What's your much? You're going to hurt my hand, and what will that do to our assignment? Anyways, there's our table. Let's just get to it and eat, because I am ridiculously hungry. Dinner was cold by the time we got to it last night," Andrea replied, rubbing her stomach with her free hand. More hoots came from the House tables, and Brenna gripped Andrea's hand hard, "What is it with you, Ianevski? With the way your acting, I'd almost say that you were afraid of those kids. Aah, that's it – you don't like all the attention we're getting. You're afraid of the gossip and the name calling!"

"Shut yer piehole, MacGarry! Like you'd know anything about being on the receiving end of this crap. You're always the one who starts it! If it weren't for the damn assignment, I'd throw your hand down and join my friends. Like you wouldn't do the same," Brenna said venomously, glaring at Andrea as they rounded their table and threw their bags down.

"After this assignment, I'll have no friends! Hanging out with a Gryffin-dork, by choice or not, is intolerable to Slytherin House. I might as well ask MacGonagall to keep this table open for me afterwards, cause I won't be allowed at my own!" Andrea was yelling at this point, her hand going for her wand pocket.

"Oh, whatcha gonna do? Your hexes and charms are practically worthless at this point. But if you want a demonstration, I'd be more than happy to give it to you!" Brenna already had her wand at the ready.

"Aah, ladies, so glad you could join us. But it really would be better if you ate before you started helping each other with your homework. You don't want to defend against each other on empty stomachs, although I am happy that you two are so enthusiastic about your assignment," Professor Dumbledore said as he passed the girls on his way to the staff table.

The two girls stared at each other, mouths gaping – they'd almost been caught using attack magic against one another. An expulsion-worthy use of their wands at that point. For any other student, it would have been worth a reprimand and detention, but for Brenna and Andrea, with their history in their first two months at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, would never have gotten a second chance.

Andrea was horrified, "They can't send untrained witches to Azkaban, can they?" She turned to Brenna, "And we're just students… But we'd better watch our backs, or else we'll be –"

"Yeah, out on our arses if we're not careful, I know," Brenna grated out. "Look, let's just eat and get this assignment going. The sooner we start, the sooner it'll be over. And I'm hungry, so move over and pass the food."

"Uncouth wench."

"You only say that cause you love me."

"Witch."

"Working on it. Now sit down and eat, before some other teacher comes over and decides to check on us as well. Like Snape," Brenna sat down and looked at Andrea as she started to eat.

Andrea plopped down in her chair opposite Brenna, "Oh well, could be worse. We could have to share a table with the one Hufflepuff who doesn't succeed in Herbology," she pointed to a young girl at the Hufflepuff table who was covered in boils and burns from a run-in with an acidic plant oil.

"Definitely. How does she know which hole to put the food in? She looks like she's covered in gaping mouths at this point. You should have seen her at lunch yesterday – Peeves kept on trying to feed the one between her left eye and ear," Brenna started giggling at Andrea looked horrified at the description.

"You know, you Gryffindors can be just as mean as Slytherins when you put your minds to it, Ianevski," Andrea looked at Brenna with a glimmer of respect in her eyes.

"Yeah, well, she and her friends were spying on Wood and the Weasley twins at Quidditch practice a few weeks ago, and we almost lost a game because of it. Luckily, Captain Dreamy saw through the deception and directed our team to a thrilling win. That, and someone might have fiddled with the Hufflepuff beaters' brooms," Brenna smirked at Andrea.

"Nice, very nice. How do you know that I won't run and tell on you?"

"Well, let me put it this way… I happen to know that you like a certain Hufflepuff Quidditch player, one that you kept your Slytherin cronies from injuring right before the first game of the term. You're almost brave enough to be a Gryffindor. Almost."

"Ah, come off it and finish your toast. Everyone else I heading off somewhere else, and if you don't finish your food, the house-elves will helpfully remove it," Andrea finished her sentence with a crunch as she ate her last waffle and slurped down her pumpkin juice.

"Yah, thanks mum. I think that I'm finished, anyways… the food here gets boring after a while, don'cha think? What I wouldn't give for some of my mum's fudge or my favorite muggle candy…" Brenna stared off wistfully.

"Oh, what's that, then?" Andrea said as she pushed her dishes and her partner's to the center of the table for removal. A green hand snaked up from the seemingly solid oak to grab the plates and cups. "It's still weird for me, because our house-elves at home just walk around the table taking the dishes."

"We don't have a house-elf for that stuff. We have one that helps Mum wif' the heavy cleaning, but that's it. As for the candy, I think I'll send an owl to my parents and ask'em to send me some Reese's peanut butter cups," Brenna patted her stomach and reached down into her school bag to pull out her potions and charms texts.

"Reese's peanut butter cups? That's your favorite muggle candy! That's _my _favorite muggle candy!" Andrea looked surprised and a little annoyed.

"Don't worry… we can both like'em. I won't tell your friends that your favorite candy is a muggle candy," Brenna smiled, sounding grateful for some common ground.

"Well, I guess its okay. Having the same favorite doesn't make us friends or anything, so that's fine," Andrea breathed a sigh of relief.

"Christ, don't sound too upset or anything," Brenna muttered, opening her books and staring at Andrea, "So, what do you want to start with, my worst or yours?"

"You only have one worst subject?" Andrea stared at Brenna incredulously.

"Very funny. Let's start with mine, since you probably won't admit to having one," Brenna said venomously.

"Works for me," Andrea smiled at Brenna, flipping her potions book open, "Shall we get started?"

The two girls worked through the day stopping only once at lunchtime for a half-hour. They had each found a mentor in the other for their worst subjects. Then they started to have fun with each other, practicing for their upcoming Transfiguration exam, giving each other tails, whiskers, and other assorted changes in appearance, then practicing defending against those unwanted changes.

The girls had almost begun enjoying their time together when Professor McGonagall came up behind them and interrupted their forays into Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Ladies, I believe that it is time for you to head back to your temporary quarters and take your supper before you write in your journal and go to bed. I'll join you later, and we'll discuss what you did today. Be ready when I get back to the quarters," Professor McGonagall said as she headed to the staff table.

Brenna stuffed her books untidily into her school bag, then passed Andrea's to her. Andrea looked at Brenna warily before accepting her things. "Thanks."

"No problem," Brenna actually smiled at Andrea as she said that.

"Let's go."

The girls walked in relative silence as they headed to the teachers' dorms. As they turned the corner to Professor McGonagall's rooms, Andrea walked ahead and opened the door for Brenna.

"Thanks, MacGarry. I'll get it next time, then," Brenna said as she walked through the open doorway.

"No problem."

"That's my phrase, girl."

"Did you patent it?"

"Very funny. Let's eat before it gets cold and the house-elves helpfully take it away and leave us hungry," Brenna dropped her bag next to one of the couches and moved to the small table laden with fowl, beef, potatoes, and other assorted main dishes and goodies. She pulled a chair out for Andrea and then for herself.

Andrea placed her bag on the other couch and eyed Brenna. "Look, if we're not careful, we're going to kill each other with kindness. I think that if we can prove to the staff that we won't kill each other before we graduate, we'll be able to get them off our backs, and maybe not even have to finish this damn project."

"I agree, totally. I don't, however, think that it will alleviate the torture of this weekend. It's completely ridiculous for Dumbledore and McGonagall to expect that one weekend spent together, sharing a journal will make us best friends," Brenna said as she started to pile food on her plate, motioning for Andrea to sit and do the same. Andrea sat and followed suit.

The meal went off without a hitch, with both girls using their best manners, please and thank you, as well as sharing a civil conversation about the cheaters on the different House quidditch teams. Neither mentioned opinions about the other's team, nor did they share any great secrets.

"But it's a start," murmured Professor McGonagall as she passed the girls who were by then fast asleep on their respective couches.


	2. Chapter 2

Sisters Separated by House

Chapter 2: The State of Affairs

Diary Entry 2: Saturday (Brenna)

Alright. She's not a Deatheater. But she is still a Slytherin. Today wasn't as bad as it could have been, and her explanation of the correct way to dump dry ingredients into a cold potion will surely save my eyebrows next class. Her hexes and charms, however… we're going to have to practice a lot more if she wants to just pass the OWLs when they happen.

Rather, _she'll_ have to practice her tail off. After this weekend, she's on her own, I'll have you know. Great, now I'm addressing this damn thing.

Good night.

Diary Entry 2: Saturday (Andrea)

Ugh. I think I've got muggle stink in my hair and clothes. And now I really want a peanut butter cup. Damn that girl for bringing up the muggles. I am from one of the top wizarding families. If my parents found out that I was consorting with a muggle, even with it not being by choice, they could disown me! And rightfully so… It is kind of our fault for continuing to the point where the staff got involved.

But she could've stopped this thing, too. It certainly is not all my fault at this point. I just hope my parents don't catch wind of this, or I'll be stuck here over Christmas holiday.

Sunday morning was a much better morning for the girls: there would be a Quidditch match later, Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw. Since neither of the girls' Houses was involved, they could go to the game without fear of creating a scene. The girls had already decided to cheer for Hufflepuff and hiss at Ravenclaw.

Both girls woke of their own volition, stomachs grumbling. Brenna looked at Andrea and grimaced.

"So the assignment isn't a nightmare, after all. Get up, let's get our food and head down to the field so we can get some good seats. If we don't hurry, we'll end up sitting with McGonagall and the staff, and I'd rather they not hear how we heckle the Ravenclaw team."

"So stop yakking and get moving. While you were squawking, I got dressed and I'm ready to go to breakfast," Andrea said snidely.

"Okay, MacGarry. Let's get moving. I'm starving," Brenna threw her clothes on and grabbed her bag, rubbing her stomach.

"Ladies," Professor McGonagall stuck her head into the room where the girls were getting ready to head out, "Don't forget, I'll save a seat for you at the game.

The girls looked at each other, then stuck their tongues out at a bemused Professor McGonagall. They raced out the door and down to the Great Hall just in time for breakfast.

"Those two will come along just fine, I do believe."

After breakfast, Andrea and Brenna raced down to the quidditch fields to get seats far from Professor McGonagall… however, the best laid plans of mice and men…and therefore…

"There you are, girls. I've got seats for you, as promised, right below the commentators' booth, where I'll be riding herd on Lee Jordan. That boy better watch himself. The innuendo is wearing a bit thin," Professor McGonagall said the last under her breath.

Brenna looked at Andrea and grimaced. Andrea spoke first, "Oh, Professor, you shouldn't have gone to such trouble. I'm sure we can find seats somewhere where we won't be disturbing you. That way, you can focus all of your attention on Lee, where it really is needed."

"Oh, yes, Miss MacGarry, I know exactly why you want to sit elsewhere: so that you won't have to sit with each other, and that won't be happening today. You can keep both Lee and myself company today," Professor McGonagall looked suspiciously at Andrea.

"Ah, Professor, you think that we would want to sit with anyone other than each other?" Brenna asked winsomely, eyes large and round with fake innocence.

"No girls. You will sit where and tell you, and no where else, do you understand? Now head up to the commentator's box, right now," McGonagall turned an icy stare to Brenna, who grabbed Andrea's hand and ran for their seats.

"You know, you really need to learn to not hold my hand all the time. This assignment will be over tomorrow morning, and once that happens, you won't be touching me at all. My lord, that sounded awful," Andrea winced at what she had just said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know… I -- just put up wif it, okay?" Brenna grimaced at Andrea, dragging her over to the seats and plopping down in one.

The quidditch game went off without a hitch, with both girls cheering uncontrollably for the Hufflepuff team, Andrea especially for the relatively new player, the young Cedric Diggory, a third year with an exceptional talent for quidditch. The Hufflepuff team won a close game against Ravenclaw, putting them in contention for the House Cup with Gryffindor early in the year.

After the game, Andrea dragged Brenna over to the group of Hufflepuffs surrounding Diggory, straining to see him over the crowd. Seeing she couldn't get around the exuberant girls crowding around him, she and Brenna started heading over to the Great Hall for the post-game food.

"It's okay, Andrea. I'm sure next game you'll be able to get to see 'im," Brenna tried to put her hand on Andrea's shoulder when Andrea turned on her.

"Don't get comfy, Ianevski. If I weren't stuck with you, I could've managed to get over here before the mob," Andrea said cruelly.

"Hey, I was just trying to be nice, MacGarry. No need to get pissy wif me, ya brat!"

"Hey, do you guys mind if I walk with you? I'm sick of getting mobbed, and maybe walking with some friends'll help ward 'em off," a boy's voice came from behind the girls. Andrea and Brenna turned to see who had addressed them.

"S…s –"

"Oi. I'm Cedric Diggory. And you two ladies, attached at the hip would be?"

"The two girls who set a record for House points lost and as such have been sentenced to a weekend together," Brenna started to say.

"Andrea MacGarry and Brenna Ianevski," Andrea supplied.

"Nice to meet you," Cedric replied, shaking each girls' hand and falling in step with them.

Andrea blushed and Brenna sensed what her problem was, so she tried to break the ice for the girl. However, Brenna was no better at that than she was at potions, and all she managed to do was make herself look foolish, which did help make Andrea look better by comparison.

"You two aren't bad, you know? All the other girls are all about the quidditch star, but you two are really nice. Next game is a Gryffindor versus Slytherin, but I'd love to sit with you two instead of my House… You don't mind, do you? That's really wild, but I've gotta go now – see you next week, and don't forget to save me a seat!" Cedric ran off to rejoin his team to enter the Great Hall, leaving the two girls in the dust.

Andrea turned to Brenna, and Brenna just smirked. "You're stuck with me again."

Diary Entry 3: Sunday (Andrea)

I met Cedric Diggory. Thanks to that strange little Gryffindork, I met Cedric Diggory. Next week, I get to watch an entire quidditch game with Cedric Diggory. And Ianevski.

She's not all that bad, after all. No candidate for a friend, but as an acquaintance, she's okay.

Tomorrow, I get to go back to my table and my friends, and I don't have to worry about getting any more muggle stink out of my clothes. Maybe she'll get 'food poisoning' next Saturday night… it'd be a shame if she couldn't go to next week's quidditch game.

Good night.

Diary Entry 3: Sunday (Brenna)

She should be damn grateful that I was there to help her with that Diggory. Without me, she'd have looked a damn fool. Without our 'special chemistry', he'd never have looked at her, and she'd have just goofed everything up, if you ask me.

Oh, well… and now, for my good deed, I'm stuck rooting for my team with the enemy.

Good night.

The next week went off without a hitch. Both Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore agreed that the girls, by no means best friends, would not kill each other on the school grounds. However, the girls were warned that any repeat performance would result in longer periods of the same assignment. Brenna and Andrea agreed that they would behave, and parted on civil terms, if not friendly ones.

Classes were uneventful, much to the teachers' relief and the students' chagrin. Previously, a spat between the two girls would have resulted in at least half of each class they shared being completely disrupted, usually to the benefit of the other students' conversations or forgotten homework. Now, Brenna and Andrea would greet each other if they happened to enter their classes at the same time, but other than that, they did not speak. Classes were, to put it bluntly, absolutely boring without the fights that used to liven them up.

In fact, Andrea and Brenna did not have anything resembling a conversation until Saturday morning in the Great Hall, right after breakfast and before the big game. Brenna was finishing up her "Daily Prophet" when Andrea appeared over her.

"You ready to go yet? It's taken you ages to finish eating and reading that damn rag. I don't want Cedric to get there before we do, now do we?" Andrea grabbed Brenna's arm and tried to pull her out of her seat.

"Come on now, what's your get? Let me arm go, I can move on me own, now. Let me pull my outer robes and I'll be right there," Brenna said, putting her paper down and standing up to face Andrea, "All right, let's go. Wouldn't want old man Dig to get there before we do, now do we?"

"Don't take my words, Ianevski. Now let's go – and don't call Cedric 'old man Dig'. It's undignified," Andrea sniffed as she led Brenna out of the Great Hall.

As it turned out, Cedric was not there before the girls—he arrived at the same time and tapped Andrea on the shoulder.

"Looking for me, ladies? Thought so. Shall we find our seats – how about the same area you two sat last week, when I led Hufflepuff to victory?" Cedric crowed.

"Don't get above ya'self, mate. It only lasts so long, then Gryffindor beats all of you," Brenna replied.

"Let's – just – sit—" Andrea ground out.

As expected, Gryffindor won. It was a close game, however, and the final play almost resulted in a Slytherin riot. Andrea scowled all the way back the main grounds. Cedric laughed while he tried to get Brenna to tell him secrets for the next game: Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor.

"Well, ladies, I will see you around… can't sit with you next week, but after that… I'll find you and let you know. Can't wait. You better cheer for me!" Cedric laughed as he ran off to join his House for the meal.

Everything was fine until potions Monday morning. Brenna had woken up uncharacteristically early that morning and had gone to the classroom early in order to set up her cauldron for class. She had just set everything up when she heard footsteps behind her. Thinking it was Andrea, Brenna put her wand aside and turned to greet her non-enemy. As she turned, Brenna realized her mistake too late. Three Slytherin students, two girls and one boy, surrounded her, cutting her off from her wand and small supply of ready-made potions.

"What's that, Ianevski? Trying to make more potions to use against our team? Can't you Gryffindors win on your own? Or are you making something for your beloved Wood?" the first girl said, raising her wand to Brenna's throat.

The second girl stepped forward, picking up some of the potions from the desk. "Come on, now, Bella, why use your wand? There are plenty of potions at our disposal, thanks to the little minx's foresight."

"Now, now, Donna, Bella, wands have their uses," the boy said, and as he finished, all three raised their wands, opened their mouths and—

"Expelliarmus!"

All four turned to see Andrea striding in, wand raised, with a pissed off look on her face.

"Stop, now. You've no quarrel with her. She doesn't even play quidditch, and even if she did, this is not the way to retaliate. Drop you case, or I'll be there to stop you myself," Andrea shouted the last, eyes ablaze with righteous indignation.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor, thirty from Slytherin. Miss Ianevski, don't get caught wandless again. You three," Professor Snape had entered his classroom was losing no time, "Don't attack other students. MacGarry – don't raise your wand against another Slytherin."

The five students looked at each other and went to their seats. The others entered and took their seats, unsure of what had quite happened. The class was mostly uneventful after that, and Brenna did not speak to Andrea, even to thank her, until after the class had ended. They were in the hallway, heading to their next classes when Brenna stopped and turned to Andrea who had started down the opposite hallway.

"Andrea, I just wanted to –"

"Thank me. I know. Don't mention it, Bren. See you tomorrow in Charms."


	3. Chapter 3

Sisters Separated by House

Chapter 3: And So It Begins…

That day in the potions classroom cemented a friendship that no one but Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore had seen or had faith in. Brenna and Andrea helped each other pack for the Christmas holiday, and when they had both returned, they had become inseparable. The most painful split came in time for the end of term: Brenna and Andrea did not live near each other, and as a result, they rode home on the Hogwart's Express sitting very close to one another, not talking much. Each girl had introduced herself the other's owl in hopes of keeping up their communications.

As the train reached the platform, Brenna turned to Andrea with tears in her eyes, "Maybe you could take a train to my town and stay with us a bit, d'you think your parents would let you?"

"I know… I sent them an owl before we left school, and I told them that they'd have to tolerate my Muggle best friend," Andrea threw her arms around Brenna, holding her tight and crying into her moisture-frizzed red hair, "And you have to come visit me, too! My family goes all sorts of places, and I always get to bring a friend – they'll get to know you as well as I do!"

The two girls were finally aware of four sets of eyes resting on them. Brenna looked up and behind Andrea's head, and her eyes met with those of Andrea's mother and father, neither of which looked as warm and inviting as Andrea had professed them to be.

"H- hello, Mr. MacGarry, Mrs. MacGarry. I am Brenna Ianevski. Pleased to make your acquaintance," Brenna said in an uncharacteristically meek voice.

"Hello, Little Miss. We gather that there must be something of worth in your talents or person, or our daughter wouldn't have bothered with you. When we travel this summer, you shall be joining us. We will speak with your parents in due time. Be looking for Andrea's owl, and we have already arranged for your fireplace to be connected to the Floo Network," Andrea's father was the one to speak to Brenna. It seemed as if the two sets of parents had already introduced themselves or been introduced.

Andrea had a completely different experience. When she looked up to find Brenna's parents regarding her with warm eyes, the two hurried over to the girls, capturing them both up in a huge group hug.

"Oi, ya must be the Andi we 'eard so much about! So good to meet ya, Little Bird. Yer just a wee bit of a thing, ain't ya? Ah, well, we'll see about that when you come to visit us, won't we?" Brenna's mother babbled happily. Andrea couldn't fathom the cheeky girl from school with this plump, bubbly, utterly cheerful and delightful woman holding her so close.

"I sees ya foun' yo'self a friend, fine'ly. Took ya long enough, ya plump ol' wench!" Brenna's father was much more too Andrea's way of thinking when she imagined Brenna's family. At least fifteen years older than Brenna's mother, Mr. Ianevski was a semi-retired auror. Andrea knew from the stories Brenna had told her that Brenna's parents had met when Brenna's mother had been attacked by a Dark Wizard and Brenna's father had saved her. That had been thirteen years ago. Brenna's father could not countenance a romance with a girl some fifteen years his junior, but Mrs. Ianevski had won that battle of wills, Brenna was born, and the two were married. The only magical child in the family – the only child in the family, actually, Brenna had been raised in magic, and her mother had managed to squeeze some magic out of herself and could perform small, practical spells and charms to ease her home life.

"And you… you must be Andi. Damn pureblood. Yer no Deatheater, are ye? I like the look of ya, but if yer a Deatheater, I'll Avada Kedavra ya meself," Mr. Ianevski eyed Andrea suspiciously, scaring her until she realized that he had been joking. When she finally caught on to the joke, both she and Mr. Ianevski laughed, and were joined shortly by Brenna and Mrs. Ianevski.

"Welcome to the family, dear. Now, we better head over and speak to your parents before they think we've stolen you, heh?" Mrs. Ianevski grabbed her husband's arm and let the girls lead the way.

"Mother, Father, I know that you've already spoken to Brenna, and I figure that you've met or been introduced to Brenna's parents, the –" Andrea began, but she was caught off abruptly by her mother's shrill voice.

"They walked all over the platform, asking people where to find us, telling people that _she_," Mrs. MacGarry pointed to Mrs. Ianevski, "Is a muggle, and that _she_," she pointed to Brenna, "Is a mudbl –"

Now, it was Mrs. MacGarry's turn to be cut off, by Brenna's father, "Now, see here, Athina, my wife is a muggle, but my girl is no mudblood. In fact, me wife's even learned some magic, ain't ya there, Tali?"

Brenna and Andrea looked at each other, then at their parents, before saying at the same time, "You know each other!"

It took some time for Mr. Ianevski and Mrs. MacGarry to explain. Apparently, the Ianevski line was pure wizarding folk until Brenna's parents had her and married. So pure, in fact, that Mrs. MacGarry's family had proposed a match between her and Mr. Ianevski when they had first come of age. Then, he'd rescued Tali Bucket and that match had gone out the window.

The girls were dumbfounded. Luckily, the two families had gone into the Leaky Cauldron to sit and have a bite while they told the girls the story. Andrea and Brenna took that opportunity to get their parents to agree to the girls' plans.

"Mum, Daddy, can Brenna go with us to Beaubatons to visit Fleur and Gabrielle? She doesn't speak French, but I can translate for her. Please?" Andrea batted her eyes at her father, and took her mother's hand.

"Mum, Da, can I go, if they'll take me? It'd be just mad if I actually got to do something this summer, other than just hang around the town with the muggles," Brenna pleaded. Her parents exchanged a look, and then nodded their assent. Brenna smiled at Andrea, who turned back to her own parents.

"Well, Mum, Daddy? Please? Come on, now, what's ya get? Say yes!" Andrea got impatient, and used some of Brenna's vocabulary. She received a stern look from her mother in return.

Athina MacGarry turned to her husband, "Come on, now, dear… It's high time that Andrea had a real friend, and this one's her best bet."

"Mum!"

"Hush, Andrea. Well, then, Little Miss – would you like to join us on our trip to Beaubatons?"

"Yes, I would, if my parents will let me, Mr. MacGarry," Brenna said, lowering her eyes and then looking at her parents for their approval. "Mum, Da – can I go with the MaGarrys to Beaubatons?"

"We're going to have to think about it, Brenna," Mr. Ianevski said, looking at his wife and thinking about the family finances.

Athina MacGarry spoke first, "I think that as a sign of peace, and unity between our clans, you should accept our offer of taking your lovely daughter with us, Maark. Besides, you and Tali rarely get a holiday to yourself, now do you?"

Mrs. Ianevski looked at her husband and sensed that his pride was about to hurt the two girls' dream of a holiday free of their House animosity; before Mr. Ianevski could reply, Tali spoke, "Why, thank you, Athina. That would be lovely. Has Andi ever been to the Irish highlands? We've an old family house there, right by the town, and we'd like to invite her to join us there for the end of the holiday. Then, for the shopping days right before the girls go back to school, we could bring her back with us and our two families can spend that time here in Diagon Alley – Brenna hasn't actually spent much time here, and I think that your experience and Andi's could be very helpful for the next term."

"That'd be just grand, right Andi? I can't wait to do Diagon Alley with two real witches! Mum's great, but she was just as nervous as I was when we went shopping for the last term, and Da…well, Da's a guy. Not the same, I tell ya," Brenna smiled at Andi and her mother, and then turned to look at her own parents, "Thank you!"

"Good enough," Mr. MacGarry said, eyeing the two girls, "Now, can we please eat something? We all need to get home. The summer won't last long, and with all you two have planned, you'll need time to prepare. For convenience, we had a telephone put in at our home, when Andrea told us that her best friend was a – ahem, used to muggle conveniences. We'll use that to plan things. Now let's order, eat and get going."

The two families got their food and ate quickly, discussing the girls' school year and firming up plans for putting the Ianevski's fireplace on the Floo Network. When they had all finished, they stood and walked out together, the girls savoring their last time together until the trip to France in two weeks. They said good-bye, and the MacGarry's conjured their magical carriage to carry them to their manor.

Andrea was now pacing back and forth in front of her fireplace awaiting the arrival of her best friend. Brenna had called Andrea everyday to discuss their trip and to ask about the general customs of the students at Beauxbatons. Andrea could tell that Brenna was more than excited about getting out of the house and truth be told, she was getting a little giddy herself. This was her and Brenna's chance to get out and experience their friendship without any kind of house animosity floating around and making them uncomfortable.

Andrea was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to see Brenna step out from fireplace and lunge towards her in an attempt at a flying hug. Unfortunately, Andrea was still pacing the floor. Brenna missed Andrea by a foot and landed sprawled across the oriental carpet. Andrea heard the 'oompf' that Brenna released as she connected with the floor and immediately stopped her pacing. She quickly turned around but paused when she saw the sight in front of her. Brenna was now sitting up leaning on her arms glaring at Andrea. Needless to say, Andrea broke out into hysterics.

"Oi! It's not funny!"

"Oh yes, yes it is! What were you doing and how did you end up on the floor in the middle of my sitting room?" Andrea choked out in between her growing laughter.

"Well for your information, I was trying to give you a hug since you are my best friend and I haven't seen you in two weeks."

Andrea's laughter immediately came to a stop and she smiled at her best friend. "Well in that case," she began as she ran towards Brenna and flung her arms around her neck, "I'll let you have one!"

"Oompf! Well gee, thank you so much."

"You are very welcome my friend!" Andrea replied.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Brenna droned while patting Andrea on the back. "Uhh… Andi?"

"Yes BEST friend?"

"Could you maybe, you know…MOVE!"

"What? You don't like Andi hugs?"

"At the moment? Not particularly."

"Fine, I see how it is then…" Andrea replied while pulling herself off of Brenna and to her feet.

"Oh cut it out Andi. You know you're not offended." Brenna complimented nonchalantly as she herself got back to her feet.

"I know…now come on! My parents are waiting for us out in the foyer by the big fireplace." Andrea rushed out as she grabbed one of Brenna's bags in her right hand and dragged Brenna along by the hand with her left.

Thanks to the Floo Network, the trip took just minutes. When the four had arrived at the main traveling fireplace at Beaubatons, Andi and her parents stepped out and looked around for Fleur and Gabrielle; Brenna stumbled out and looked dumbfounded at her surroundings. She froze when she saw all the pretty girls in expensive robes staring at her.

"Oi, Andi… they can tell I'm not a full blood. What do I do? Is it gonna be like at school?" Brenna asked Andi in a hurried whisper.

Andi considered her options. She knew that Beaubatons, like Durmstrang, did not usually accept the muggle-born or half-muggles, but she also knew that at that point, Brenna knew her well enough to tell if she lied. Andi took a deep breath, put her arm around Brenna's shoulder and spoke so all in the room could hear her.

"Ya, you're not a full-blood, but you've already been accepted into one of the most respected wizarding families. Surely these are no problem for you? I know you won't attack them, but if they upset you… well, I'm fairly sure that the consequences will keep you from mortally wounding too many of them."

Brenna smiled at Andrea, then clocked her uplongside her head. "You awful git! Now they'll hate me and be afraid of me!"

"Better they fear and respect than laugh and taunt."

The girls turned in time to see Andrea's parents hugging two slight, willowy blonde girls.

"You're cousins, I presume?"

"Yes. The older one is Fleur, and the younger is Gabrielle. She's about our age, if I remember correctly," Andrea dragged Brenna over to her cousins and made introductions in rapid fluent French, then turned to translate for Brenna, "They are impressed that you managed to win over my parents, and they say that they will make sure everyone here knows that you are as much witch as the purebloods. They also have some things planned for us, not just sight-seeing."

And so the girls' French vacation began. Brenna began to pick up some usable French for when Andrea was in the bathroom or otherwise indisposed. They got to see the Eiffel Tower, but both girls, being afraid of heights, did just that – see the Tower. Neither one would climb it. They enjoyed the Louvre, but found it to be overblown. Brenna tried to be adventurous with the food, but eventually she and Andrea were both hitting the local Mickey D's a couple times a day.

Three days before the girls were to leave to go back to the Irish highlands to finish the summer holiday, Fleur woke the girls with an hour left to sunrise.

"Oi, Fleur, what's yer get? I'm sleeping, 'ere," Brenna groused as she rolled over to look at the blonde.

"I cannot tell you 'ere. You must come wis' me, and you shall bos' see. Come now, we cannot keep 'er waiting," Fleur tugged both girls out of bed roughly, "Do not bother to dress in regular clothing. Throw your cloaks on and hurry down to the dueling fields. No time to waste."

Brenna looked at Andrea and saw that she truly had no idea what was happening. Both shrugged into their cloaks and grabbed their wands, not knowing what was coming.

"No, not those cloaks – your school cloaks! Uch, you two are the same. Let's go!" Fleur threw the girls' house-colored school cloaks to them and pushed them out of the room.

When the three arrived at the dueling fields, Andrea and Brenna saw Andrea's parents, her cousins, the headmistress, Madam Maxim, and two girls of an age with Andrea and Brenna.

"Ladies," Madam Maxim boomed as the two approached the group, "You have been selected to take part in an exam that will tell me if you are talented enough to take part in an elite summer program offered here at Beaubatons. If you pass, you may partake of this course any summer between now and your graduation from Hogwart's. If you fail, however, and still survive, you may not take this exam again and you will be required to swear never to tell anyone of this, ever. You will be tested in Transfiguration and defense thereof, Potions—" at this, Brenna groaned, "and Charms and defense thereof—" then it was Andrea's turn to groan, "Do not worry overmuch. I have had communications with your professors and families, so that many people think that you are qualified for this. Wands at the ready for defense against charms!"

Brenna and Andrea reflexively backed up against one another, back to back, to make sure they each had at least one side fully protected. Each threw up a full shield, so in effect, they had two shields surrounding them at any given time. As the two girls they were defending against threw curses and charms at the girls, the air was filled with different colors of smoke and sparks. As their opponents tired, Brenna whispered to Andrea.

"When the one on your side drops her wand again, we strike. Our special one-two punch, okay? On my mark… one, two.."

Andrea's opponent wearily lowered her arm, just enough for Andrea to see and for Brenna to catch out of the corner of her eye.

"Now, Bren!"

The girls had used time between their assignment and the end of the term to come up with a new charm that would both shove back the target and burn his or her wand arm to the point that it would be useless without significant healing.

"AVERTETE ADUREMINI!" both girls yelled simultaneously.

Both of the girls' opponents were sent flying backwards and were left unconscious before they even hit the ground. Immediately four healers, two to each girl, were rushing onto the field to gather up the opponents and rush them off to the nearest wizarding hospital.

"Congratulations girls, you have completed the charms test and have shown excellent skills in defense against attack. Your next test shall be a potions test. One student shall make a hiccupping potion and the other shall make the antidote. I will allow you to choose which of the two each of you will complete."

Andrea knowing that Brenna was not as strong as her in the potions decided that it might be best if she take the antidote seeing how they were a bit more complex. Overall, she had confidence that Brenna could complete the hiccupping potions since it just happened to be one of the many potions that she had used to demonstrate technique to Brenna during their study sessions.

"I'll take the antidote, Brenna you can complete the hiccup potion." Andrea said as she turned to look at Brenna, who just mouthed 'Thank you!'

The two girls followed Madame Maxim into the potions class room and took their seats across from one another at one of the many potions tables.

"You may use anything available in the store cupboards, please begin." Madam Maxim insisted.

Both girls walked directly over to the store cupboard and began pulling out the ingredients they would need. After about ten minutes of searching, both girls returned to their place at the table and began to setup their cauldrons. Both girls worked in silence, Andrea cutting up her newts legs and Brenna stirring slowly in a counter clockwise direction. Cutting and mashing and grinding, both girls worked feverishly until both of their potions were complete. Andrea quickly filled two viles, one with the potion and one with the antidote and brought them up to Madame Maxim.

"Well done girls and in record time. Now, which one of you wants to test it?"

"I will Madame." Brenna answered slightly hesitantly.

Brenna held the potion bottle up to her mouth and gave one more hopeful look in Andrea's direction before downing its contents. Immediately Brenna began to hiccup, to the point where it hurt her abdomen and throat and she was doubled over in pain.

"Excellent girls. I see you have completed the hiccupping potion and quite expertly I might add." Madame Maxim praised.

Andrea quickly handed over the vile containing the antidote and Brenna quickly drank its contents. For a few seconds it seemed as if the antidote were not going to cure Brenna of her hiccups but after about a minute her hiccups subsided and she was able to stand straight once again.

"Fantastic girls, absolutely fantastic! Not only have you excelled at creating the hiccupping potions but you have proven that you are able in defending yourselves as well with its antidote!" Madame Maxim praised the girls once again.

"Now on to your transfiguration test. The rules here are to get past the line of professors I have assembled in the middle of the field. You can use any means of transfiguration to complete your task. Please stand facing the teachers and get your wands at the ready." Madame Maxim explained as they once again approached the dueling field.

Both Andrea and Brenna lined themselves up next to each other in front of the line of about fifteen assembled professors. With wands raised, they waited for the next move from the professors. They waited, and they waited, and they waited some more. Both were getting anxious and slightly annoyed.

At last one of the teachers at the far right sent a transfiguration charm right for them. Immediately and without any discussion, both girls set up a force field around the two of them and the spell rebounded off back towards the teachers. Neither knew what their next move would be but both of them were thinking on overdrive trying to figure it out.

"Andrea? Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"I said, Andrea do you trust me?"

"Well yeah of course…you trust me too right?"

"Really, that's not the point right now. I have a plan so listen to me closely." Brenna then leaned in towards Andrea's ear and began to tell her of her plan as to how they were going to get around the long line of professors. Andrea nodded in agreement and by the time Brenna was done explaining her idea Andrea had an evil smirk across her face.

Both girls lifted their wands toward one another and yelled "ES LUPUS!" Blue streams shot from the tips of both girls' wands and wrapped around the other. Slowly both girls began to transform. First it was the ears, then it was the teeth and hair and eventually their bones rearranged themselves and left standing where the two girls once stood, were two beautiful wolves, one with blue eyes and one with green. The professors were absolutely shocked as the two wolves came charging at them and easily cleared their heads in one long jump. By the time the professors turned around, the girls were already back to their normal state and were looking at each other wide-eyed with their mouths hanging open.

"I didn't know it would do that!" they both exclaimed. "Woah…" the girls said again in unison.

"Girls, amazing job. Why did neither of you tell us you were animagus?" One of the professors asked.

"We didn't know." Both girls answered in unison again.

"Well I will let Professor Dumbley-dore know and he can help you with your registration papers. Fantastic job girls you are more than welcome to come back to our summer program any time you wish!" Madam Maxim boasted.

"Thank you Madame!"

"Yes, thank you Madame!"

The next few days were full of tears as the girls packed their bags in preparation to go to the Irish highlands to finish off their holiday with Brenna's family. Fleur and Gabrielle helped the girls down to the main fireplace, then gave them tight hugs before they stoked the fire.

"Girls, you'll be going first, as you are going someplace else. If anything untoward happens, send for us at once, as well as for Brenna's parents. Other than that, be safe and we'll see you in Diagon Alley," Andrea's dad spoke as he clasped each girl in turn on her shoulder. Strangely enough, Brenna had been able to form a bond with Andrea's parents, especially since they had discovered she was an animagus.

Brenna turned to Andrea and they walked toward the fireplace together.

"Wait! Andrea, Brenna! Wait!"

The girls turned to see Fleur and Gabrielle racing towards them.

"What? What is it? We need to go, my parents are expecting us," Brenna said irritably, still sore form her hiccupping potion, which in her opinion, had worked too well.

"Look! Everyone is here to see us off!" Andrea pointed to the great hall behind them, filled with all of the student body of Beaubatons. She looked at Brenna, then turned to the assembly and bowed, pulling Brenna with her. Everyone bowed back.

"Still think blood matters, Bren?"

"No. Hows bout you, Andi?"

"Shut up and let's get moving."

The girls' time in the highlands and at Diagon Alley was far too short. Soon, the girls were bundled into the Hogwart's Express for another term in separate houses.

When the girls arrived at the school, they were met with silence, awe, and fear. Their professors had a new respect for the talents they had shown, but still resented them for their previous disruptive behavior. The students who knew about the girls being animagus were both jealous and afraid. The students who did not know were afraid and resentful at their lack of knowledge of the situation.

Entering the Great Hall, Brenna hugged Andrea tightly before heading down to her own House table. Seeing some of her House friends, Brenna sat down amidst screeches, giggles, and rabblerousing.

As Andrea headed to her own House table, she heard many things, very few good. Sitting amidst her previous roommates, Andrea searched the growing Gryffindor crowd for her best friend. Catching Brenna's eye, she motioned for Brenna to read the charmed paper Andrea had given her.

_I hate this. Why can't we sit with our friends at the first feast? Damn it. Oh, well… meet me later before lights-out?_

Brenna read the note, then wrote back,_ Sure, hon. Outside the Great Hall, okay?_

Andrea read the note, then smiled at Brenna before turning back to her table.

Brenna, back at her own table, sighed and resigned herself to a term of not seeing her best friend enough._ Oh, well, might as well look forward to greeting the new first years,_ she thought to herself.

The night was a blast and a real surprise: Harry Potter, the boy who lived, had become a Gryffindor. Along with him, Ronald Weasley, a pureblood with much talent, and Hermione Granger, a muggle-born, not too unlike Brenna, and with brains, beauty and talent, surely a match for any.

Draco Malfoy, a smarmy boy with too much going on beneath his surface, became a Slytherin. Brenna recognized him from pictures Andrea had shown her from her childhood. Apparently, the Malfoy and MacGarry families were old friends. Had Draco been born first, Andrea probably would have been betrothed to him to preserve the two lines. As it was, birth order had saved her, and the two were close friends, not unlike Brenna and Andrea.

When they met before lights-out, Brenna and Andrea had much to say to each other.

"I've got another like me as my roommate! Hermione didn't want to spend all her time with purebloods!"

"Draco made it into Slytherin! I'm so proud! My lil' bro's here with me!"

Just then, Filch headed down the corridor the girls were in. Remembering their run-ins with the insufferable man last semester, the girls hugged and promised to spend time together later.

The girls second term passed rather quickly. Soon, they were packing to go on a trip Brenna's parents had planned for the summer. The girls were going to Bulgaria to visit Durmstrang and Brenna's cousin, Viktor Krum. Then, they were going to see the dragons in Romania with Brenna's father on a trip to gather different dragon scales for wands, armor, and potions. Everything for learning.

More to come. We love you all. Please read and review. Next chapter: we meet the Weasleys formally, and more on Cedric.


	4. Chapter 4

Sisters Separated by House

Disclaimer: We, separate-sisters, do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters created by J.K. Rowling. We apologize for leaving out this disclaimer in previous chapters. Please do not be offended by our oversight. We do, however, own our original characters, Andrea MacGarry and her family, and Brenna Ianevski and her family. All spells that have been created for this story are the work of years of Latin classes taken by half of separate-sisters. If you want to use them, please email us and ask our permission. At the end of this chapter, I will put in a compendium of the spells we have created for this story and all those we will write.

Chapter 4: This Summer's for You, Kid…

"Finally! Andi, have you ever been on an airplane? If not, then you'd better be prepared to deal with turbulence and popped ears," Brenna looked over at her best friend, who was dozing on the loft bed opposite Brenna's in Brenna's bedroom, where the girls were spending the short time before their flight and subsequent trip through Europe before coming back to begin their third term at Hogwart's School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"No, I've never been on an airplane. I'm sure I'll deal with it quite well, thank you. And if I get sick, I'll aim for you. Now, let me sleep. Tomorrow we have to go to Diagon Alley and buy our school things since we'll be going directly to school from Romania. Unless we can convince your Da to take us to the Aurors training grounds for some – ahem – practice," Andrea smiled at Brenna before turning on her side.

"I hope so… I really want to see if we can gain even more control over our animagery. Not even Da can do what we can, at this point, and I want to try to train so that we can be Aurors together. Then we'll take down moldy Voldie ourselves," Brenna smiled as she reached for the remote to her stereo, turning on a cd that Andrea had never heard before. A deep voice with a husky American deep South accent came on, with cheers and laughter behind it.

"What are we listening to now?" Andrea asked, slightly annoyed. She was used to Brenna's eccentric listening habits, but every so often she was still thrown a curve ball. Andrea preferred to listen to music when she was going to bed, and that did not sound like music to her ears.

"Ron White. He's an American muggle comedian; absolutely hilarious, if a bit obscene at times. Your parents would probably sniff at 'im, but I think you'll love him. I like to go to sleep listening to stand-up comedy, and I think you'll like it, too," Brenna turned on her side and promptly began to giggle as the comedian's raunchy routine started.

Andrea had to admit, that guy was funny. She, too, began to giggle, then reached full-on belly laugh, before Mrs. Ianevski called up to the girls to "quit makin' noise and get some shut-eye!" Andrea called out a goodnight to her other 'Mum' and sniggered one last time as she rolled over to go to sleep.

When the girls awoke, Brenna's parents were already up and ready to go to Diagon Alley. Brenna and Andrea helped themselves to breakfast in the warm kitchen; Brenna made eggs and Andrea made the toast, then Mrs. Ianevski bustled into the kitchen to clean up and shoo the girls off to get dressed to leave. They wouldn't be coming back to the house before they left for the airport, so Mrs. Ianevski would be finishing up their laundry for the next term and sending their trunks to the school for the girls. Brenna and Andrea would be traveling out of small bags they would carry on their persons, and out of Mr. Ianevski's magic bag that would hold more of their necessary things.

"Bren, we need to move. Your bag is packed, and your father has the rest of the stuff we need in his luggage. Why are you poking?" Andrea tugged on her friend's arm as she spoke.

"I just don't like the idea of leaving Mum here alone all summer, especially with moldy Voldie being back on the loose," Brenna sounded rather upset over the whole thing, and she had always been worried about her mother not knowing the more powerful defense spells.

"Well… I'm sure that your Mum will be fine. She isn't alone in this village, you know? Remember, we found out that there are three other wizarding families in close proximity to this place, and at least two Aurors that your father worked with in the same ton! And, I have something for you that may help you deal with being away from home," Andrea hugged Brenna before getting up and reaching into what Brenna had thought was a laundry basket. Andrea pulled a ball of silky grey tiger-striped fur out of the basket and dropped it ungracefully into Brenna's lap. Yellow-green eyes flashed up at Brenna before she looked at Andrea and her jaw dropped.

"A kitten? Right before I have to leave for the summer? What's he gonna do here without me all summer?" Brenna looked at Andrea while she snuggled the wiggly thing in her lap. The cat climbed up Brenna's chest and cradled his head between her neck and cheek and began to purr.

"He's not a kitten. He's a full-grown tom, and he's got an attitude not unlike yours – prickly," Andrea laughed as her friend was turned into a human jungle gym by the curious feline. "And he'll be coming with us – I already spoke to your Da. Funny, he found the entire thing hilarious…" Andrea looked at her best friend suspiciously.

"He had good reason to laugh," Brenna giggled as she reached behind herself to her own laundry basket and pulled out a big black fur ball, "A black cat, just for you. Full-grown tom, not unlike the Greyba you just gave me. And they'll both be joining us this summer. We already have owls, but I think a cat is another perfect familiar, don't you?" Brenna said as she dropped the black cat into Andrea's lap.

"Greyba? What's a Greyba?" Andrea snuggled her own cat while she looked at Brenna.

"Short for 'grey bubba'. He kinda looks like he'd be a 'bubba' type of guy, don't you think?"

"Well, we do so much else alike, so I token you 'Blubba', little sir," Andrea smiled down at her cat, then at her best friend.

"Get yer arses down here, now, girls!" Mr. Ianevski shouted up the stairs.

The trip to London was short. The four piled into Mrs. Ianevski's beat-up old car for the ride to London, where they would traverse through the Leaky Cauldron to the wizarding mega-strip. Mrs. Ianevski had popped a tape in of her favorite muggle rock and roll bands; even after all these years, she still preferred muggle music to wizard bands. Soon, Brenna and her father were singing along – badly – and even Andrea had to laugh as they strained to reach the high notes along with Steven Tyler as they sang "Cryin'". Soon they reached their destination. Mrs. Ianevski reared into a parking garage and they got out and headed into the Leaky Cauldron. The girls carried their cats and bags, while Mr. Ianevski carried his magic bag and Mrs. Ianevski carried their papers for Gringott's.

"Maark, do you think we'll have enough to get her through school without worries?" Tali turned to her husband as the girls ran ahead, chasing their cats that were in turn showing that at some point they had been superb mousers. She leaned into the shelter of her husband's arm as he put it around her shoulder and nuzzled the top of her head.

"I didn't want to say anything before, but we have a bit of a pillow," Maark said as he pulled away from Tali to look her in the eyes. "Remember last November, when I told you that I was just going to find a broom for Brenna?"

"Yes… It wasn't just a present hunt was it?" Tali stopped where she stood, grabbing her husband's arm to stop him as well. The girls stopped in their tracks but were smart enough not to backtrack and listen to the conversation.

"No, it wasn't. I did get her broom, but that wasn't the reason behind the trip. The reason we could afford it is because I discovered a hideout of some nasty Deatheaters. One of the Blacks, a Crabbe, and one from an Asian wizarding family stationed here in the isles," Maark hugged his wife tight as she gave a small sob.

"Please, be more careful. You can let me know when things like that happen. But please, think about our family – Brenna needs you to help her learn to be an Auror, and how would I live without you? I can't survive in a magical world, and I can't go back to the muggle one alone. Brenna would never be able to grow up in a complete muggle world!" Tali cried as she squeezed her husband's arms.

"I know. But now, more than ever, the Ministry needs experienced Aurors. And we'll have to be more careful with Brenna as well. She and Andrea are strong, stronger than they think, but they are still dangerous to themselves. And I've spoken to Athina and let her and her husband know that the girls are in danger; after all that has happened, we may be marked by the Deatheater community. I wanted to put this off, but we will be housing a younger Auror in our home for a while. You'll like him; he's one of my cousins. Don't argue with me on this," Maark looked at his wife soberly as he saw that she was about to argue with him. "You need the protection. The girls will need protection. That's final. Besides, how would you protect them if I weren't around?"

"All right, Maark… but please, don't ever leave me!" Tali cried as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I won't, if I can manage it," Maark patted her shoulder awkwardly.

"Come on, the boys are getting hungry!" Brenna called back to her parents, picking Greyba up and heading into the Leaky Cauldron with Andrea and Blubba.

The girls spent three days in Diagon Alley, shopping and renewing acquaintances with other friends who were shopping early in anticipation of not coming back before the next term began. On the third day, the girls were bundled back into Mrs. Ianevski's car and off to Heathrow Airport for the flight to Bulgaria. Brenna and Andrea were practically lifted off the ground in Mrs. Ianevski's hug before they boarded. Brenna did not want to leave her mother, and Andrea had formed quite a bond with her as well.

"Now, behave, you two. Don't give you Da too much trouble, you hear? And Andi – please, help keep her in line. Chins up, and don't be afraid for me. There are Aurors aplenty to keep me safe. Make friends, and treat each other well. And train those damn cats not to scratch my things!" Mrs. Ianevski laughed tearfully as she hugged the girls.

"Aw, Mum, can't wait to see you again!" Andrea hugged Mrs. Ianevski and ran off to join Mr. Ianevski at the gate.

"Love you, Mum. I'll call all the time, I promise. Stay safe, okay?" Brenna said as she snuggled into her mother's shoulder.

"You too, Love," Mrs. Ianevski kissed the top of Brenna's head and sent her off to join Andrea and her father. She watched them walk down to the plane before she turned to go back to the ton herself.

Both of the girls survived the plane ride with only a few squeaks and squeals from Andrea as the plane both took off from the runway in London and later when it landed at the airport in Bulgaria. Brenna found it extremely hard to keep her giggles to herself as Andrea clutched the arm rests to her chair and kept her eyes shut tight. By the time they had landed, Andrea was running for solid ground and when she finally found it she knelt down to place kisses on the cold linoleum floor of the terminal they had just stepped out from.

"Thank Merlin, thank Merlin, thank Merlin!"

"Andi, calm down it was only flying. I mean, you've flown before." Brenna told her through constant laughter.

"Yeah, on a BROOM! I am not a bird Brenna, and I have come to he conclusion that I should not ever fly in one again either!" Andrea replied with wide-eyes.

"Ha ha ha! You were not just inside a BIRD Andi, you were in a P-L-A-N-E! They are perfectly safe and you really had nothing to be worried about." Brenna explained.

"Yeah, okay Bren, whatever you say." Andrea replied half heartedly as she pulled herself back up to her feet and began to brush her jeans off.

"Come on girls, we best be off. The headmaster will be expecting us soon. Follow me." Mr. Ianevski informed the girls his eyes never leaving the piece of parchment he had in his hands.

"Da? What's that?"

"Huh? Oh, this? It's just a letter from your cousin with instructions as to where we can find the nearest fireplace on the floo network. Now come on, we don't want to keep them waiting."

The girls swiftly followed Mr. Ianevski outside to the sidewalk and down around the side of the building. Mr. Ianevski stopped abruptly when they had traveled far along that they were out of eye's sight, causing Brenna and then Andrea to follow suit and crash into him from behind.

"Right. Now girl hold on tight to your bags with one hand and grab onto my arm with the other. I'm afraid we will be apparating along to a small tavern where we will be able to catch a ride on the floo network. Now please hold on. Forgive me girls, this might feel slightly uncomfortable so please just bare with me and keep your eyes closed tight."

"Yes Da." both girls replied in unison.

With an intense sensation that they were being squeezed through a hole the size of a keyhole, the girls and Mr. Ianevski arrived in the inside of a fairly small tavern filled with middle aged men in work robes all sipping on their fire-whiskey.

"Just follow me, the fireplace has got to be around here somewhere…ah! There it is!" Mr. Ianevski exclaimed. "Now Brenna you head on in first, remember speak clearly!"

"I know Da!" Brenna exclaimed as she picked up the floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "DURMSTRANG SCHOOL OF WIZARDRY!" and with that Brenna disappeared into the green flames of the fireplace and Andrea stepped in to follow her and Mr. Ianevski to follow her.

"Viktor!" Brenna yelled as she ran and hugged her close cousin.

"Brenna! How 'ave you been?" Viktor asked.

"Great just great, how have you been? How's practice been going?" Brenna rushed out.

"It's be—" Viktor began but was cut off as Andrea loudly cleared her throat behind them.

"Huh? Oh OH! Sorry! Viktor this is my best friend, Andrea MacGarry. Andrea, this is my cousin Viktor Krum."

"Nice to meet you Andrea." Viktor replied as he shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Andrea replied sweetly.

"Viktor my boy! How have you been? What have your parents been up to?" Mr. Ianevski asked as he stepped out from the fireplace.

"Uncle Maark! We 'ave been great…and you? 'Ow is Aunt Tali?" Viktor asked with concern.

"Oh don't worry about her, she's been just fine. Worrying a fret over us traveling but she's fine all the same."

"Good… why did you not bring her with you?" Viktor asked as Brenna hung all over him. Viktor had no siblings, and as a result the two were as close as brother and sister. Andrea, slightly off-kilter in a new setting, hung on Brenna and looked around at the Durmstrang common room.

"Andi – what's wrong? Did I forget to tell you that like Beaubatons, Durmstrang is a single-ed school? Read, an all-boys' school," Brenna smiled at Andrea as she blushed while surveying the male-filled common room. "Don't worry. We'll spend our days with Viktor and his friends and teammates, but at night, there is a guest dormitory that the students aren't allowed in after dark. On top of that, it's not like Da will let any boys near us 'cept Vik. Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"Tali didn't want to travel this time around. She's at home for the summer. After we're done here, the girls and I are heading to Romania to see the dragons and formally meet the Weasley clan. I want to teach them a thing or two about dealings with dragons," Maark smiled at his nephew before turning to the headmaster of the school, an old somewhat-nemesis, Igor Karkaroff, "Aah, Igor, I gather it is time we renew an acquaintance while Viktor carries the girls off to the guest dormitory?"

Andrea squealed as Viktor picked up each girl bodily in one arm, Brenna on his left, Andrea in his right. Brenna just laughed as her cousin carried them off to the guest dormitory.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Andrea squealed at Viktor. Viktor and Brenna just laughed and gave Brenna and Andrea both a kiss on the top of their heads. Brenna hugged into her cousin while Andrea blushed and fought the urge to fight her way off of him.

"Tomorrow, ladies, I will take you out on the Quidditch field to get some practice with my teammates. Don't worry, I know that we will be careful with you. You are so funny when you get red and irritated, Brenna," Viktor laughed as Brenna socked him in the arm.

They finally arrived at the guest dormitory. Viktor took the girls into a room that looked to be opposite the one Mr. Ianevski would be staying in. Viktor dropped the girls' bags in their room and turned to face them.

"I 'ave special permission to stay in this dormitory while you are staying 'ere. If you need anything at all, even if it is just someone to chase away the boogeyman," Viktor winked at Andrea as he said that and left the room.

"Bren?"

"Ya, Andi?"

"Your cousin is really cute! D'you think he could like me?"

"No. And besides, I thought you were all hot and bothered over Cedric, our Quidditch buddy," Brenna looked bemused as she analyzed her friend's face.

"You awful git! Of course I still like Cedric… but he and I are still just friends, and your cousin is so cute! And he _is_ awfully nice," Andrea smiled wickedly at her best friend, "You could put in a good word for me, right, lovey?"

"Ugh, don't call me 'lovey'. And no, I won't 'put in a good word' for you with Viktor. He's not your type, dear, and quite frankly, that starry-eyed look in your eyes over my cousin is rather disturbing… He's my cousin, Andi!" Brenna laughed as Andrea pouted at her.

"Fine. I'm going to bed!"

The next morning, Andrea was rolled out of bed bright and early by Viktor while his teammates roused Brenna. Andrea smiled up at Viktor and asked him if she was dreaming. Viktor laughed and told her no, that she was just up too early. Andrea blushed and got up to dress. The boys left her and Brenna alone to dress, then the girls to head to the dining hall to eat.

Brenna and Andrea wolfed their food down and followed the boys out to the Quidditch fields to get some practice in. Brenna and Andre were uninterested in playing Quidditch for their House teams, but Viktor had put his foot down: the girls had to be able to use brooms effectively, or else they would not be allowed to visit him at his school anymore.

"Until you have your Apparating licenses and papers, brooms are an important defense. Strength is important, but it is no good if you can't escape when it runs out," Viktor announced to the girls as they mounted their brooms.

The girls spent their day dodging bludgers and assorted charms sent flying at them by Viktor and his crew. Brenna and Andrea gained their 'wings' quickly, and were soon flinging spells back at their combatants. By lunchtime, the boys were as exhausted as the girls. They broke until mid-afternoon, then continued until supper.

The girls spent that week going over their flying techniques with a fine-tooth comb. They cleaned up their kick-off and landing techniques and worked on their turning skills. At the end of the week, they could almost keep up with Viktor and his professional teammates. The girls laughed and raced, and Andrea got to know Viktor as a good friend. She got over her crush rather quickly, and for that Brenna was grateful.

The next week, the girls worked on feints and learning the practical rules of Quidditch. The enjoyed learning the ins and out of the game, and they were ready to play recreational games, if not for their House teams. By the third week, the girls were playing full-on games with the boys. All too soon, their stay at Durmstrang came to a close.

There were many tears as the girls gathered their things to go to their next destination: Romania, to visit Charlie Weasley and his family, old friends of Brenna's father. Before they left, Brenna hugged Viktor close as Andrea looked away. Her crush had not faded enough to make saying good-bye to him easy.

As Andrea stood before the main fireplace, Viktor came up behind her and kissed her on the cheek. Andrea craned her head to look up at him.

"What was that for, Viktor?"

"A kiss for good luck, for my new little cousin. Stay safe… make sure that you and Brenna send me owls to let me know you get through everything safely," Viktor said before hugging her, turning and leaving.

As Brenna and Andrea stood before the fireplace ready to throw floo powder into it, Mr. Ianevski came up behind them and put his hands on their shoulders.

"Not this time, girls. Close your eyes, and don't open them till I say you can, okay?" Mr. Ianevski whispered into their ears. Both girls nodded, and they soon felt the now-familiar sensation of Apparation.

When they opened their eyes, the girls were astounded: they stood on the fringe of the legendary Aurors' training fields.

"Da? What's this? I thought that we were going to Romania to see Charlie and the Wealseys?" Brenna looked at her father with hope in her eyes. Andrea also looked up at Mr. Ianevski, trying to figure out what was going on.

"It is time for you girls to have some practical training. You must be able to transform at a moment's notice, and while your shielding technique is good and your original offensive spell is quite crafty, you still need practice with offensive magic," Mr. Ianevski said as he turned both girls towards the training barracks, "You'll be getting intensive training here for one week before we head to Romania. You'll need what you learn here to help in Romania. Be sure to practice on water charms, fire shielding, and other's like those." Mr. Ianevski kissed each girl on the cheek and turned to leave.

"Wait, Da – where are you going!" Brenna cried after her father as he left the two girls alone on the field.

"You'll have to do this on your own. I can't help you, and I can't even be present for these trials. Good luck." And he left.

"Well, that's just rad, now isn't it? Your Da just left us to the mercy of the Aurors' trainers. We've well and done for, if you ask me," Andrea said irritably, pushing Brenna ahead of her into the barracks.

"Gee, thanks… It's not my fault, you know. Let's get moving, we've got spells to create," Brenna said miserably as she and Andrea trudged towards the dark building. She could tell that Andrea would be uncharacteristically silent that night.

The next morning, Andrea woke early by herself. When she looked over to the other bed to apologize to Brenna, Andrea realized that her best friend wasn't there.

"Shit. Where'd she get to? We need to work on our spells for whatever trial the Aurors have set for us," Andrea growled as she rolled out of bed and threw her robes on. She jammed shoes on her feet and headed down to the dining hall, figuring she would find Brenna there, happily chowing down, 'building up strength', and Brenna usually put it whenever anyone said anything about her eating habits. Not unlike Andrea, all the weight seemed to stay in her bust and rear-end. Nothing any boyfriend would mind, of course, but as both girls were between boys at the time, their assets were just in the way during training. "Maybe she'll have a temporary bust-reducing spell…"

When Andrea arrived at the dining hall, Brenna was nowhere to be seen. Grabbing some toast and a bottle of pumpkin juice, Andrea left the hall in search of her friend, thinking a possible case of sour stomach could have sent her best friend to the lavatories early that morning. Not finding Brenna there, Andrea stopped an older woman charged with running the upkeep of the facility.

"Madam, have you seen my friend recently? She's a little taller than I am, with bright, curly red hair—"

"Aah, yes. Maark's girl. Check the library. She had me lock her in there last night. Something about making it up to her sister. Strange, 'cause I thought ol'Maark only had one child," the woman finished thoughtfully.

Before the woman could say more, Andrea bolted to the library on the opposite side of the facility. Sure enough, Brenna was sitting amidst stacks of spell books, trying to formulate spells that would be useful in their training and with the dragons.

"Brenna! Did you eat? Have you slept?" Andrea rushed over to her friend, grabbing her around the shoulders and shaking her into awareness.

"Ya, _MUM_. I'm fine, just tired. I found some things that could be helpful with the Dragons. This is a book from Portugal, back from about 1000 AD… some supposed muggle saint who was actually a high-level dragon-training wizard. Otto Darrugo, I think is how you say his name. He's got some good spells for calming the beasts and shielding, as well as others that we'll be able to use in conjunction with our animagery," Brenna glared at Andrea, who had shaken her out of the doze she had finally fallen into.

"Eat this, then we have to head down to the training fields. We have a task already. We're gonna to have to defend against three Aurors who have just passed their tests. Their knowledge is just as dangerous as their inexperience. But I have a plan," Andrea said as she copied Brenna's notes form the night before and dragged her friend down the hallway, whispering furiously in Brenna's ear.

Down at the field, Brenna and Andrea stood shakily as they surveyed their opponents. Three young men stared the girls down. Faking fear, the girls walked up to their opponents; when the reached the middle of the group, the girls smirked at each other and raise their wands and struck out.

_"Nolīte videre!"_

The men clutched at their eyes as the girls switched positions and raised their wands again.

_"Protecte amica!"_

Instantly, a glowing light surrounded each girl as the other shielded her. Brenna's wand pointed at Andrea, Andrea's at Brenna, and the shields were impenetrable. Andrea grasped Brenna's hand as they stepped behind their opponents for their coup-de-grace: animagery.

The girls pointed their wands at one another.

_"Es lupus!"_

The girls transformed quickly, having gained control at least over the speed of the change. They growled at their opponents, snapping their teeth. The first spell had not even worn off, but the new Aurors ran off the field to escape the wolves. Blue eye met green and the girls returned to their normal forms and searched out the proctor of their task. When they found the proctor, Andrea gasped in surprise – it was the woman who had helped her find Brenna that morning, the woman who had pointed Brenna to the books about the dragons.

"Good job, ladies. You've passed this task. You have therefore gained the right to explore our more extensive library on the management of dragons and dragon-rearing. I hope that our resources will be of help to you in you travels in this life," the woman said as she trotted ahead of the girls back to the dormitory. When the girls caught up at the building, they could not find the woman to thank her.

"Well… let's go get some lunch and a nap, then," Brenna said to Andrea, heading to the dining hall.

"What? We need to find her and thank her – at least find out who the hell she is! And all you can think about is your stomach! Brenna, come on," Andrea shrieked after her hungry friend.

"I'm hungry. I'll be no use till I've eaten, anyways, so don't get your knickers in a twist," Brenna grumbled at her best friend, barely audible over the grumbling of her stomach. Brenna headed for the dining hall, rubbing her stomach and limping in exertion. When she and Andrea had landed after their transformations, Brenna had landed hard, and was paying for it. Andrea threw her hands up in the air and followed Brenna over to a table laden with food. As Brenna filled a plate, Andrea surveyed the room, looking for any familiar faces.

"Brenna, shouldn't our task proctor be in here? This is the main dining hall – she came into this building, where is she!" Andrea was frustrated, and as a result, her voice came out as a high screech. Brenna just glared at Andrea and passed her a full plate. "Is this for me?"

"No, I'm just planning on eating multiple meals while I'm in the room. Of course it's for you, Andi. If I don't make you eat, you'll forget. That's not healthy," Brenna looked at Andrea balefully.

"Oh, and all the fried foods you eat are so much better," Andrea returned, sticking her tongue at Brenna.

"You're nasty when you haven't eaten, you know? Now follow me, we need to sit and eat, then I at least need a nap. I suggest you take one as well… you either need a nap or you're on your bloody," Brenna sneered at Andrea, her attitude becoming waspish in her tired state.

The girls ate quickly in relative silence. After they had finished their food, the girls pushed their plates to the edge of the table for retrieval by the resident house elves. Brenna trekked towards the girls' sleeping quarters. Andrea followed Brenna at a short distance, keeping her eyes trained for the woman from earlier. When they arrived at the room, Brenna collapsed on her bed. Sensing she would not be able to wake Brenna, Andrea crossed the room to her own bed and stretched out, contemplating what the rest of their trip would hold.

The next morning, having passed their task, began to take classes with the resident dragon expert. They learned what music they could conjure to sooth dragons, even if the dragons were in heat or in birth. They learned to harvest scales the dragons had shed, and to trick dragons into giving the girls scales not yet shed. For two long weeks, the girls trained with dragon-trainers and rearers. Finally, Mr. Ianevski showed up to take the girls to Romania. As they packed their bags, Mr. Ianevski had one more surprise for the girls.

When the three reached the outside of the facilities, the girls expected to see a car ready to take them to the airport. Instead, Mr. Ianevski reached into his bag and pulled out two brooms – Brenna and Andrea, brooms, to be exact. As the girls looked at the brooms and then each other, Mr. Ianevski pulled his own old broom out of the bag. He turned to regard the girls.

"You both know how to handle your brooms well. This is going to be your first long trip on your brooms; you'll have to use the skills Viktor and his teammates taught you on this trip. When we get to flying altitude, cast a _spectate nego_ on yourselves to make yourselves invisible to muggles. You'll follow me to our first stop, where we'll stop for two hours. We'll use that time to nap and eat, and then we'll continue on to Romania, where we'll meet up with Charlie and his family. Brenna, you've met Molly and Arthur Weasley, but not any of their children. Sorry, Andi, but with your background, any exposure you've had to the Weasleys surely did them no justice – they are purebloods, but they have a compassionate streak for muggles, and not too much money to their names," Mr. Ianevski finished, passing each girl a heavier cloak for traveling. As the girls pulled the cloaks over their street clothes and robes, Mr. Ianevski climbed onto his broom and hovered above the girls.

Brenna gave Andrea a hug and climbed onto her own broom. Andrea climbed on her broom and the two kicked off, following Mr. Ianevski over the nearby trees, climbing higher until they were a few hundred feet above the ground. Casting their custom invisibility spell, the girls kicked their brooms to high speed and soon the three were across the English Channel, setting down in a wizarding village in western Germany. None of them spoke German fluently, so they sought out an English-speaking contact. After eating a light meal, they were bundled into bed, and the contact put a short-term sleeping charm on them so they would be rested for the longer part of their journey, overland to Romania.

When the girls woke, Brenna's father was in a hurriedly quiet conversation with their host. The bed the girls had to share squeaked as they tried to lean closer to hear better. The host's head shot up, and Mr. Ianevski gave Brenna a pained look. Nodding to their host, Mr. Ianevski quietly collected the brooms and walked out of the small house.

Their host turned to the girls. "Please, little loves, listen closely to him. You are vital to our world… and remember, new friendships are as important as old, and those you have yet to make," the wizened old woman said, leaving the room. Brenna turned to Andrea.

"I think we need to find out everything we can about why exactly we're getting so much extra training. And I don't mean waiting until we get back to school, checking the library, and waiting for Dumbledore to get around to partially explain things, making them murkier than a selky's mane," Brenna fumed at Andrea as she rearranged her clothing and grabbed her things and stormed towards the door.

"Brenna – your father already gave us a resource. That lady gave us the key to it – we need to speak to the Weasleys alone," Andrea said to Brenna as she grabbed her own things and followed her to the door.

"How are we going to speak to them alone – they always have Hermione Granger and Ha—That's it! That's who we need to talk to, who we need to strengthen our ties with," Brenna punched up into the air, eyes glowing as she looked at Andrea. "Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger… they are the ones at the center of this whole thing."

"Yes, but we need to be careful – we don't want to misrepresent ourselves, and we also don't want to jump to conclusions," Andrea tried to quiet her best friend, who had proceeded to do a victory dance – badly – around the small room.

"Fine, let's go – remember Fred and George, from my House? They're Weasleys, so we already know two of 'em," Brenna grinned at Andrea as they left the house.

"How many of them are there?"

"Let's see… They're Arthur and Molly, the parents… that's two. Bill, then Charlie – he's the one working in Romania right now – that makes four. Percy – he's a prick, if you know what I mean. He's Head Boy or Prefect or something at Gryffindor; wants to work in the Ministry, but he thinks less of muggles than his Da, so I'm against it, naturally… he brings the count to five. Fred and George, comedians like nobody's business – they're six and seven. Ron is a few months younger than us, he's number eight; oh, there's one girl – Ginny; that makes – Jesus Christ, that's nine people! I don't even have one brother or sister, and neither do you. Could you imagine having six brothers and sisters?" Brenna said as the headed through the small town towards the place they would kick off towards Romania.

"I thought you didn't know the family. How do you know so much about them?" Andrea asked Brenna before the rejoined Mr. Ianevski at the kick-off point.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley know my father quite well… my Mum knows them through him. I don't think that I've ever actually met all the kids. Fred and George are in our year, and I've some classes with them – you probably do, too. They're the redheads that cause as much trouble working with each other as we did working against each other!" Brenna laughed as they reached Mr. Ianevski, who looked like he was at his wits' end waiting for the girls to show up and stop talking.

"Well… oh, Christ, those Weasleys!" Andrea groaned.

"You'll mind your manners, Miss. They are pure stock, not unlike yourself; they just don't have much money, which I know didn't keep ya from corruptin' me own daughter," Mr. Ianevski's accent was more apparent with his lost patience. "Now, mount, kick off, and follow me. We've a long trip; remember to cast the spells as you did earlier, and let's go!" Mr. Ianevski kicked off as he finished, not waiting for the girls.

Brenna looked at Andrea. Andrea, not wanting to lose track of Mr. Ianevski, kicked off quickly and launched herself into the air at a blinding speed. Brenna cursed and followed suit.

A few short hours later, the three touched ground in Romania. Andrea and Brenna had never been to Romania before, nor did they recognize the place where they had touched down from pictures they had seen in books. Andrea looked around, trying to gain her bearings before Brenna grabbed her arm and dragged her over to a group of twelve.

"Bren – are those all the Weasleys standing with your Da?" Andrea whispered to her own redheaded friend. "Are you related to the Weasleys, by any chance? Your hair and your Da's are red, not unlike theirs."

"No, not that I know of… If we are, it is too far back and too distant to be of any consequence," Brenna replied, waving to her father. "And no, they are not all Weasleys. The girl with the brownish-red hair is Hermione Granger, my roommate, remember? She and Ginny are the best of friends, from what I know. And that's the Boy Who Lived – Harry Potter! Now, don't stare at his scar. Da says he doesn't like people making so much of it; I think I'll be fine, but you can't even refer to HIM as 'moldy Voldie', so you'd better watch out… Hope you're not as tongue-tied here as with ol' Ceddie." Brenna laughed hard, but stopped quickly as one of the Weasleys raised his head to take in the newcomers.

"Ah, you better deal with your problem before he introduces himself. That's Ronald Weasley, the youngest boy Weasley – barely younger than us. And you look dumbstruck – but you two'd look more like brother and sister than lovers!" Andrea chortled as Brenna blushed bright red, starting with her ears before flushing out her entire face, down her neck and disappearing into her school robes. "And don't call him 'ol'Ceddie'. I told you that before. He's our friend, and our upper-classman, so you should give him more respect."

Brenna recovered quickly. "How'd you know I was blushing over Ron? And Ced would hate it if I didn't refer to him the way I do – he's a good friend, and I show affection by using nicknames – you should know that more than anyone else, _Andi_," Brenna stopped blushing as the youngest Weasleys, along with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, came over to reacquaint themselves with Brenna and Andrea.

"So, yer the ones that are gonna fix the rift, eh?" Ron did not even say hello before jumping into the nature of Brenna and Andrea's strange friendship.

"That'd be us, Ronald. I'm Andrea. The half-mug is Brenna – you know her, don't you, Hermione?" Andrea decided to repay Brenna for breaking the ice between herself and Cedric Diggory back in their first year. "So, you're Ron, you must be Ginny, I kinda know you, Hermione, and Harry, you need no introduction. Draco's told me lots about you lot – what do you know of us?"

Brenna just stared at Andrea's boldness. She was used to jumping in feet first, but her calmer half had obviously lost her mind. "They know plenty – Fred and George probably filled them in. Except, I feel the need to point out that not even the three of them have caused as much trouble as you and I did, though Fred and George have given us a run for our money. Andi learned the hard way not to except anything from the twins. Period. I should show you pictures from the first time Andi forgot her pen – I think she still has the robes from that day – in a stink-proof trunk, of course!" Brenna regained her sense of humor quickly, recalling the age difference and dismissing her previous feelings as broom-lag.

Once the group had been reacquainted, they headed back to where the adults were standing and were joined along the way by the Weasley twins. Fred and George positively fawned over Hermione, Andrea and Brenna, paying their respects and apologizing for the fact that Brenna and Hermione had to share a room with Ginny.

"She'll steal all your mirror time, Hermione," Fred said to the bushy-haired girl as George turned to address Brenna.

"She'll bat-bogey you two all the time, Bren," George said as he winked broadly.

Hermione, Brenna and Andrea were in stitches by the time they had reached the parents. Ginny had hexed the twins _and_ Ron, "for good measure", was how she had put it. Harry had managed to stay on Ginny's good almost until they had reached Mrs. Weasley. Then he had mentioned some Ravenclaw in Brenna and Andrea's year, a certain 'Cho Chang'. Ginny had gotten him twice before Mrs. Weasley could intervene and take Ginny's wand away. She set the hexes away and eyed eight young wizards before her.

Molly Weasley stepped forward to introduce her clan, " Ginny…. you know that you are not supposed to even know those spells yet… you're going to be a first year, please don't muck things up. I see that you two know our twins. I am Molly Weasley; this is my husband, Arthur. Our oldest, Bill, and Charlie is the one with the dragon-scale cloak –" both Bill and Charlie bowed low to the girls, evincing a strong giggle from the pair, and glares from Fred and George, "Percy is next. He's going to be working for the Ministry someday – maybe even as Minister!" Percy gave the girls a curt nod before sulking off, muttering about a waste of a trip and money, "You know Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny – only the redheaded ones are ours, though – the other two are loaners!" At that, the entire group laughed. "Hermione and Ginny tell me you are to be their roommate, Brenna? I imagine it will be something, sharing a room with our Hermione and Ginny – how will the three of you sleep? Now, before you have occasion to find out the hard way, the stairs to the girls' dormitories turn to slippery slides when a fellow classmate, one that is not a girl, try to climb them." With that, Mrs. Weasley chuckled, Mr. Weasley winked broadly, and Mr. Ianevski looked pained.

"You look almost like you could be one of ours – sure you didn't steal one, Maark?" Mr. Weasley asked with mock seriousness while he scrutinized Brenna. Mr. Ianevski laughed at the look on Brenna's face. She slid her eyes first to Andrea, then to Ron, who was busily trying to keep his rat from running away. "Don't worry about the rat, Brenna, Andrea. That's Scabbers, Ron's familiar. Although lately he seems more familiar with running away than with being Ron's pet."

Fred and George bowed out of the group. Brenna and Andrea sent them baleful glances.

"Now, ladies, there will be a lot to do, starting tomorrow. Enjoy your night out, but be ready at noon tomorrow for practical lessons in dragon-scale harvesting. If you want me to get you some dragon-scale cloaks, you'll have to have gathered plenty of scales and give them to me by two weeks left to term. If you fail, you fail this task, and you won't have the armor you need to—" Charlie was cut off by awful looks from Mr. Weasley and Mr. Ianevski. Mrs. Weasley looked merely pained.

"We'll talk later. Brenna, Andi, don't get into any trouble, okay? Brenna, I'll skin you myself, and Andi – your mum will kill me the long, painful way if anything happens. I trust the boys not to let you come to any harm, but…" Mr. Ianevski trailed off.

"Night out?" Brenna and Andrea said at once, looking at each other, then at the rest of the group.

"No one told you?" Charlie said innocently.

"Told us what, exactly?" Andrea said, frowning at the tall Weasley in front of her.

"In celebration of you two and your first trip to Romania to see the dragons, you are going out tonight with Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and, much to your misfortune, the twins," Bill cut in before Charlie could say anything.

"Where are we going?" Brenna asked, blushing slightly at the idea of being out… _because I'm not used to going out late at night_, she told herself.

"It's a surprise!"

Brenna and Andrea trudged down to the house they would be sharing with the Weasley clan for the duration of the trip. Andrea scowled at Brenna, who scowled right back.

"How did we end up with the twins? How will I explain this to Cedric?" Andrea groaned, shooting her friend dirty looks.

"It's not like we're dating them, Andi. We are going out tonight with the twins, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry Potter. There is no need to worry… Besides, Cedric would never be jealous if you dated someone else… cause you two aren't even together!" Brenna giggled. Andrea just stared obliquely at her friend, then glared at her before turning to Brenna's trunk

"Well… now I get to borrow your green silk shirt!" Andrea said triumphantly.

"I was going to wear my shirt, Andi," Brenna grumbled.

"Well, you got us into this, so pay the piper," Andrea stuck her tongue out at Brenna as she entered the room the two would be sharing with Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. She raced ahead of Brenna and rustled through her own bag, coming up with a sleek black skirt that would go well with Brenna's shirt.

Admitting defeat, Brenna reached into her own bag and grabbed the shirt Andrea wanted. While Andrea pranced around the room getting ready to go to the showers, Brenna sneaked over to her bag and grabbed a vibrant blue dress of Andrea's. Chuckling to herself, she called out to Andrea, "Thanks, love, I know blue's my color!"

Andrea stopped where she was and waited for Brenna to catch up. Both were smiling, haven gotten over their minor tiff. The headed to the shower room and took their time getting changed. The girls were a little nervous as they got ready. They were not going on a date, but they had never spent too much time with the other students, and Andrea especially, being a Slytherin, was feeling uncomfortable. As she and Brenna put the finishing touches on their outfits and little bit of make-up for the night out, Andrea saw a perfect chance to get Brenna back for the digs about Cedric earlier.

"Soooo….. wearing blue cause it matches Ron's eyes, are you?" Andrea smirked at Brenna.

Brenna dropped her mascara brush and looked at Andrea, blushing. "I do not have a crush on Ronald Weasley, Andrea. I like blue. In case you can't remember, it is _my_ eye color."

"Yes, but I haven't forgotten that it's Ron's eye color, too. You are so into him, it's scary," Andrea laughed.

"Ohhh… right… I'm a year older than him. Hence us being third years in the fall, and that lot only being second years," Brenna grimaced at Andrea.

"Brenna, look, I'm going to annoy you until you admit that you have a thing for him, and you know I won't stop until you two are together and have given me little nieces and nephews," Andrea said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, yeah, me and Ron – age difference!"

"Brenna, you are young for our year, he is old for his… It doesn't matter!"

"But why do you think that I would get married and give you nieces and nephews – Draco still calls him the 'Weasel King', for Christ's sake!"

"Why would you mention Draco on a holiday," Hermione said in disgust as she and Ginny breezed into the room.

Brenna stopped talking immediately. Andrea stared at the floor. Ginny looked to Hermione and then back to Andrea and Brenna. Hermione and Ginny walked towards the other two girls.

"Andrea, you know how the Malfoys look down on my family, just because we're poor, even though we're pure-blooded," Ginny said quietly. "He calls Ron the 'Weasel King' just to hurt him."

"Brenna's our friend, and we want you to be our friend, too, but not if you are going to cling to Malfoy when it's just us. Brenna told us about how close you and he are, but here, we try not to talk about him. When we do, trust me, it's nothing good," Hermione said gently.

Brenna had to stifle a giggle. Andrea shot her a dirty look. _They think that I'm as bad as Draco when it comes to that crap. And if they knew why Draco was like that, they'd befriend him, too._

Brenna was turning red in an effort not to laugh. _They completely missed the 'me being in love with Ron' line that Andi was on… Safe!_

"Look, Hermione, Ginny, Andi is not like Malfoy… and trust _me_, I would know. On top of that, you guys should take some time to get to know the little bugger. He's not half so bad when Andi is there to keep him in line," Brenna cut in, seeing that Hermione was in her full-on lecturing mode. Loveable, yes, but Hermione had certain personality traits that made the other girls more than happy when she had requested to room with another at least part-muggle born.

"Yeah… you all need to get to know Draco. He and Ron will never get on together, but the rest of you have a chance," Andi said, grateful for the end of Hermione's pontification. "Besides, aren't we going to be late for our night out?"

That entire night, the girls partied with the Weasley tribe, enjoying a night out with Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins. The butterbeer flowed freely, and they danced and talked all night long. The small tavern was warm and comforting, but it could not quench the apprehension the girls felt due to whatever tasks they would be set on the morrow.

The twins were playing at being tipsy when Ron stood and took Ginny's arm. Harry stood and helped Hermione, while Andrea and Brenna rose and stared at the twins. They turned to leave, ignoring the twins' antics. Ginny raced ahead to wait for them outside in the cooler night air. Fred and George got up and went to pay the bar-mistress. Harry, Hermione and Andrea went with them to keep them from trouble, then outside to check on Ginny. Brenna busied herself clearing the table so as not to put the bar-mistress out. Ron reached over to help her, and as they reached for the last mugs, their hands brushed.

"Sorry, mate," Brenna said quickly, turning to hide her blush. Ron was not so quick, and Brenna had to muffle a laugh at the shocking contrast between his blush and his hair – it was quite a picture, not unlike when Brenna herself blushed. In an effort to ease the tension, Brenna raised her head to look Ron squarely in the eyes. With matching blushes, Brenna just giggled. Ron smiled at her and walked the mugs he had up to the bar. Speechless, Brenna looked after him, then followed suit.

When they got outside, the rest of the group was ready to go. Brenna fell in step with Andrea, Hermione, and Ginny, who was sending her gazes towards Harry, who was completely oblivious. Brenna shot Hermione a questioning look, and Hermione responded with a quick nod of her head and shrug of her shoulders. Andi smiled and made to jerk her head towards Brenna and then Ron, but Brenna 'accidentally' tripped her.

Andi sent Brenna a dirty look, but she understood: Brenna had a crush, and like Andrea's crush, it was not on the most 'appropriate' person for the girl at the time. For the rest of the trip most, the girls chatted amongst themselves. Brenna told Hermione and Ginny that she had already talked with Assistant Headmaster McGonagall, and the three would be rooming together. Ginny showed great relief at knowing that she would not have to get used to as many brand-new people in such a short time.

When they finally arrived back at their temporary residence, they parted ways to head to their rooms. The girls said good-night and were looking forward to a girls' night of talking and hanging out when Mrs. Weasley popped her head into the room the girls shared.

"Girls, I just wanted to wish you all a good night, and remind you to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be the first of many long days," Mrs. Weasley bustled over to give each girls hugs and kisses, much to Brenna and Andrea's surprise. Mrs. Weasley was treating them the same way she treated Ginny, her own daughter, and Hermione, who was much like a daughter to her. "Oh, now, you're not surprised. I knew your parents, and I get the feeling that at least one of you will end up a Weasley." She smiled at the girls before she ducked out of the room.

Brenna woke early the next morning, before the other three girls. Her stomach rumbled, and Brenna rubbed it absently as she got out of bed. She shoved her feet into sandals and quietly left the room in search of breakfast. Brenna heard voices from the direction of the kitchen, so she followed them. She recognized the voices as she drew closer: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with Ron, their youngest, and Brenna's crush.

"Ronald, you must get some help in potions if you wish to become an Auror. Your charms could use some help, too," Mr. Weasley said in a stern voice.

"I'll study up, and Hermione can help me," Ron protested, a plaintive note in his voice. Brenna knew she should not listen in, but could not help herself.

Mrs. Weasley spoke then, "Hermione is very smart, but you and Harry are too good at getting her to just give you the answers. We'll speak with your professors and perhaps your brothers, but you need some help."

"May I be of service, Mrs. Weasley?" Andrea had appeared out of nowhere, and she dragged Brenna by the scruff of her neck. "Brenna here is an absolute whiz at charms, and potions especially. She is enough of a bitch that there is no way that she'd just give Ron the answers. And you can trust her – just last night, Brenna was saying how she felt like Ron was the little brother she never had."

Ron's jaw dropped, and he blushed and turned away from the two girls, muttering something vituperative under his breath. Mrs. Weasley did not appear to notice, but she smiled at the girls. "Wonderful! Your mother would be delighted to hear that you're doing that. You will do this for Ron, right, Bren?" she smiled at Brenna winsomely, and Brenna found herself smiling and nodding her assent.

Brenna let Andrea's volunteering of her go by without issue. Andrea was particularly proud of having snuck up on Brenna, something that Brenna would usually have prided herself on not letting happen. They ate in relative silence, both tired after having disregarded Mrs. Weasley's advice about not staying up too late.

"Bren, I did it for your own good," Andrea finally said. Brenna just looked down at the eggs left on her plate.

"I know, and I really like him, but did you see the look on his face, once he knew I'd heard everything?" Brenna pushed back her plate, glad she was alone with Andrea. Everyone else had opted to eat in the large dining room off the side of the kitchen, so Brenna could speak frankly with Andrea. "Andi, how am I going to help him with a subject that you got me through during our own first year?"

Andi smiled as she stated the solution matter-of-factly: "You worry about your charms lesson plans, and I'll worry about helping you help him with his potions. If nothing else, I can talk to Snape and Malfoy, see if I can grease any wheels through the Slytherin connection." Andrea forked up the last bit of egg on her plate while she regarded her best friend thoughtfully.

"Andi, last night, after you all went outside, he was just so… cute. And our hands touched, and—" Brenna was cut off by a loud cough from Andrea. She turned to see Ron dumping his dishes into the large sink. "Oh, Ron, I wanted to ask you—"

That time, Ron cut Brenna off. "We're due down at the fields in fifteen minutes. Don't be late, or you'll get no training, and therefore no dragon-cloaks or armor." He was short with her, and left before Brenna could say anything. She just looked at Andrea helplessly.

"He still doesn't even truly realize that there are differences between girl-people and boy-people. Plus, he does like you, and he knows you know it. He thinks you don't like him, and he feels a fool in front of you. Now get moving, and put that out of your head. We've got to get moving," Andrea stood and dumped her dishes, along with Brenna's, unceremoniously into the sink.

The two went to their room and changed, then headed down to the fields to see what awaited them there.

Charlie Weasley was waiting for the group of students, which included the Weasley twins, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Andrea, and Brenna. Ginny had been deemed too young, and as such, she had stayed behind with Mrs. Weasley, after quite a heated argument between Charlie and his mum. Charlie felt that Ginny was tough enough, but Mrs. Weasley had won with a promise of boiled hay for dinner until she left if Charlie took Ginny to the dragon caves.

"All right, you lot. Follow me; we're heading to the caves the dragons call home. These fields are where we wrangle them and group them to check on the population. Once we're there, I'll explain the rest," Charlie said as he held his wand high, magically unfurling a red standard with a bright gold W emblazoned on it. "Keep your eyes on this, and you won't get lost!"

With that, the seven kids followed Charlie through a damp forest to a cliff pitted with caves, giving it a mottled appearance. At the base, Bill Weasley stood with Maark Ianevski, who was wearing dark green, stiff robes that shimmered every time he moved. Bill was talking quietly with him, and as the group approached, he pulled similar robes out of a bag at his feet. Donning them, he waved to Charlie and the gang, then behind them, where Mr. Weasley had shown up.

Gathering the group around himself, Charlie began to explain the procedure. "There are three of us who are trained to distract the dragons while less trained wizards and witches gather fallen or shed scales. Each one of us," he pointed to his brother, his father, and Mr. Ianevski, "is trained to hold off the dragons. Two of you will be assigned to each one of us; while we draw the dragons' attention, you will dart into there caves and gather those scales. There are four of us, seven of you, and ten dragons. Be on your guard. There is nothing more to tell you, except that you must be quick. Use your wands as you will, but do not direct anything towards a dragon. Have you any need to redirect a dragon's attention, let one of us know and we will assist. This is reality: if you are injured, you are injured and must vacate these grounds. You may use any skills you have. You are assigned as follows: Brenna and Andrea to Arthur Weasley; Fred and George, look to Maark Ianevski; Harry, Ron, and Hermione will be watched over by Bill and me, as they are the youngest and therefore warrant more attention. Good luck. The exercise begins in five, four, three, two," Charlie counted down as he finally donned his own protective gear. On his last count, Bill shot a spark into the nearest cave, drawing out the three dragons that lived in it and close by. Maark sent a spark directly overhead, drawing four dragons out of higher caves. Arthur sent a shockwave into the earth at their feet, spurring seven adult dragons out of their hiding spots. Charlie sparked his wand numerous times, drawing out the last six dragons.

Hermione cast a speed charm on herself, running every which way to gather the precious scales and whatever other useful things she could put her hands on to drop back at Bill and Charlie's feet. Ron shrank himself, hoping to go by unnoticed by the dragons, but it made his gathering rather difficult, due to his size. Harry pulled a curious silver cloak out of his pocket and slipped into it, disappearing in the small clearing. Brenna gasped, Andrea scowled, and the twins shrugged as they cast transfiguration charms on each other in an effort to blend in with their surroundings and the dragons. Brenna was deep in thought about how to go about gathering the scales when she heard Andrea's voice ring out in the clearing.

"Es lupus!" Andrea called out, pointing her wand first at Brenna, then back at herself. The idea was ingenious: dragons and wolves never tangled, even though the dragons were so much bigger. Wolves were cunning and they worked together, unlike dragons. Brenna feinted towards Arthur, then back towards Andrea as the two completed a complex maneuver that would confuse the dragons. Using their gaping jaws, the girls were able to gather more than twice as much of the precious materials than Harry, Ron, and Hermione together. The twins gathered almost as much as the girls, but had at one point been recognized by one of the bitches, who had dragged them back to her cave for a nap. By the time the twins had gotten out, back to the group, and had removed the charms, Charlie had declared the day's exercise over.

The girls were exhausted after their day's work. Between exhaustion and Ron not speaking to Brenna, dinner was almost silent. The girls retired to the room they shared with Hermione and Ginny, but the other two girls stared up to talk with everyone else.

The girls worked like that for the rest of the summer. They spent their time working on gathering dragon-scales and materials. Brenna was trying valiantly to help Ron, but between his attitude about potions and his attitude regarding Brenna, it was not going anywhere.

"Bren, he'll come around. He'll be better once we get back to school. I'll help you with him, seeing as how I'm still better than you and I'm a member of the potion master's house, I can 'maneuver' things for you. I can get info on what Snape's lesson plan. Don't you worry. And in return, you can help me with Cedric," Andrea said quietly as she and Brenna packed on their last day before they were to leave. They had each received a dragon-scale cloak for their efforts, and due to Andrea's quick thinking, they had managed to also win the respect of the two eldest Weasley boys.

They finished packing their trunks and they headed out of the room they had shared for so long with Hermione and Ginny. Brenna turned to Andrea as they reached the door. She flicked the lights off and spoke softly.

"Its nasty that we are on separate houses. I don't like that we can't share a room while we're at school; know that you have friends, but it'd be nice to be able to room with my best mate," Brenna said, her eyes getting a little misty. She dropped her trunk and threw her arms around Andrea.

"Oh, Bren, don't worry. At least you have Hermione and Ginny. We'll get through it; after our first year, we can get through anything. Now, chin up," Andrea said as she hugged Brenna back. They left the room and headed to meet with the rest of the group to leave for Hogwart's.


End file.
